P.S.Rose/guide
Complete effects guide for P.S.Rose (Version 0.03). ='Effects Guide'= 'Rhododendron (シャクナゲ)' Appearance: Baratsuki sits in a large Rhododendron. Passive Effect: Baratsuki's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found on the FC Route. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the green door to the FC Route. Go north into the first section, then go to the section on the right. Interact with the red flower. 'Aconite (トリカブト)' Appearance: Baratsuki has a blue flower growing out of her right eye. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Snowman World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue door to the Snowman World. Go north-west and look for the igloo with two snowmen standing on either side. Enter it and interact with the snowman inside. 'Muscari (ムスカリ)' Appearance: Baratsuki becomes a small fairy-like being with blue wings. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the School Painting. Practical Uses: None. Enter the black door to the Blue School. Go down the three halls until you reach the end. Interact with the light at the end of the hall. In the painting, go right and interact with the purple flower. 'Ginger (ジンジャー)' Appearance: Baratsuki has a ginger root growing out of her head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Tropical World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door to the FC Route. Go left once to the next section and interact with the colorful sign. In the Tropical World, go left and you'll find two pairs of trees (one tall, one short) mirroring each other. Go between them. Cross the bridge going north and interact with the flower on the other side. 'Laurel (月桂樹)' Appearance: Baratsuki wears a laurel wreath on her head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found at the Napping Tree. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door to FC Route. Go north for 2 sections, then go west for another 2. You'll know it's the correct section when you see a little brown sign. Interacting with the sign provides a hint for this effect, but unless you can read Japanese, it will not help you much. What it actually says is something like: "From me, take 2 steps downwards, then 4 steps to the right". Follow these directions and press the interact key while standing on that square. If successful, you should be teleported to a different location - a yellow sand-like road. Go up that road and interact with the person under the tree. Trivia The sign says: ::: けいじばん！ ::: しょうめんからしらべて ::: したへ2ほ　みぎに4ほ Translation: ::: Bulletin board! ::: Examining from the front ::: (Take) 2 steps down (then) 4 steps to the right ='Special Locations'= ---- 'Fangame Reference Room' Enter the black door to the Blue School. In the second hall, enter the open classroom and interact with the big red eye on the wall. Go left and interact with the edge to be teleported to the White Doodle Desert. Step on the tile with three small dots on it near the two figures that look like people to reach the Fangame Reference Room. Category:Walkthroughs